<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie Diaz, please meet my boyfriend, Eddie Diaz by elizabethbri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944655">Eddie Diaz, please meet my boyfriend, Eddie Diaz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri'>elizabethbri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz, meet my boyfriend, Eddie Diaz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone else knows, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soft Eddie Diaz, buck makes the first move, kind of, oblivious eddie diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is under the impression that him and Eddie are basically dating.<br/>Eddie in under the impression that they are best friends and has never thought about dating Buck. Until now.<br/>Buck is happy to introduce Eddie to the idea of being boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz, meet my boyfriend, Eddie Diaz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eddie Diaz, please meet my boyfriend, Eddie Diaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so super soft eddie<br/>like ooc eddie bc he hasn't had a chance to be this soft in the show</p><p>discord prompt was originally : Buck gets a number from a male bartender and waves back at him<br/>also soft, oblivious eddie<br/>and 'how dare you assume im straight' buck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team doesn’t have a standing bar night, but they do manage to all get together as often as they can. Usually that’s like twice a month. It’s always at the karaoke bar, often times Karen, Athena, and Maddie meet the 118 and they all hang out, but sometimes it's just the team. Today it’s just the team.</p><p>Usually Sadie, their regular bartender, clocks them coming in and has a tray of beers at their table within ten minutes, longer if the bar is busy. The bar isn’t busy and it’s been about fifteen minutes. Someone finally clues in to the fact that Sadie isn’t working tonight. It’s some guy they’ve never seen before. He looks to be overwhelmed even with the small amount of people hanging around waiting for their drinks. Buck can sympathize with being a new bartender, when he started out he thought it was the most stressful job he could’ve picked.</p><p>“I’ll get the first round. Chim, you want a strawberry daiquiri, right? Coming right up.” Buck smoothly leaves the booth, laughing to himself as he hears Chim groan.</p><p>“If that boy doesn’t come back with a beer for me, I’ll pour whatever he brings back over his head.”</p><p>When Buck ambles up to the bar, he stops in front of the young guy. Buck watches him scramble for a moment. He takes one order, grabs that one beer from the fridge, pops it open and drops it off. Then he takes another order, runs to the fridge, pops the top and runs it over.</p><p>“Hey, dude.” Buck raises his voice a little, to make sure he was heard.</p><p>The guy stops, “Sorry, just a second.”</p><p>Buck shakes his head, “I’m not ordering, just listen. That whole group down there? They are all going to order beers. Ask all of them what they want. Grab all their beers, take the bottle opener down to them, open them all up at the same time. You’ll get it done faster. They’ll tip better. Just take a deep breath, no one is going to freak out at you for doing it wrong.”</p><p>The guy listens to Buck’s little speech with wide eyes. He takes a deep breath and pushes his shoulders back. He efficiently gets everyone their drink, collecting tips with an easy smile. When he comes back to Buck he’s grinning.</p><p>“Dude! Thank you! Do you work in a bar?”</p><p>“Used to, knew the frazzled look of a newbie.”</p><p>He laughed, offering his hand over the bar. “Tyler. I really appreciate it, man. I got trained yesterday and they didn’t tell me any of that. They just taught me how to use the cash machine and how much everything costs.”</p><p>“It’ll come to you with time. Just do it all at your own pace. Act confident like everything is under control, joke with people who are waiting a while. It’ll always be fine.”</p><p>Tyler chuckled, nodding once more. “Well what can I get you?”</p><p>Buck rattles off everyones order, and Tyler places everything on a tray so Buck can carry it away. He doesn’t notice the napkin he leaves on it, placed under Buck’s beer. Chim sure does, though.</p><p>“Ooh, Buck. Someone has a crush.” Chim teases, waving the napkin around. Buck snatches it out of his hand, and when he reads it it’s got a little heart and Tyler’s name and number. Buck grins over his shoulder, waving at the bartender. Tyler was already staring, so he ducks his head at the attention of the whole table.</p><p>When Buck turns back around Hen, Chimney, Bobby and Eddie are all gaping at him.</p><p>“What? He <em>is</em> hot.” Buck defends, frowning slightly.</p><p>Chim sputters, “He. Him. A dude. A dude with a dick.”</p><p>Buck’s frown deepens. “Sooo? <em>Hot</em> dude with a dick. Buck 1.0 would be all over that.” He takes in all of their shocked faces. “Did y'all not know I'm pan? Why would you assume I’m straight?”</p><p>Bobby makes a soft humming noise, then shrugs. Hen grins, offers a soft apology. Chimney seems stuck, so Buck moves his gaze to Eddie.</p><p>Eddie is frowning. “What about Buck 2.0?”</p><p>Buck winks, “Well I’m sitting here with you, aren’t I?”</p><p>Eddie feels his stomach turn over at that, but can’t place why. He hopes it’s dim enough in the bar that no one can see his blush.</p><p>Buck continues when Eddie says nothing. “Buck 2.0 is looking for a stable, emotionally fulfilling relationship. Not a quickie in the back room, bent over liquor boxes."</p><p>Hen whispers, not quite quiet enough, "Buck is already in a stable and emotionally fulfilling relationship. Just too dumb to realize it."</p><p>Chim laughs outright, Bobby manages to quell his and instead only bites back a smile. Eddie looks quickly between Hen and Buck with a frown on his face.</p><p>Buck rolls his eyes, deadpans, "Oh, Buck knows. Buck's other half is slow on the uptake."</p><p>Before Eddie can really think about it he's asking, "You're dating someone?"</p><p>Buck cocks his thumb at Eddie, making wide eyes at the other three, like<em> "See what I mean?"</em></p><p>Eddie ignores it when Chim starts belly laughing. He doesn't get the joke, he feels gutted. Buck is dating someone and didn't tell Eddie? Eddie thought they talked about everything.</p><p>"Who are you seeing?"</p><p>Buck sighs, for a long time. He searches Eddie's face for a while. Eddie knows he looks betrayed because he feels it, like a knife to his heart. He doesn't try to work his expression into something different. He is hurt, and he wants Buck to know it. Buck's eyes soften, his smile turns gentle. He rolls his eyes, beckons Eddie to him. Buck stands out of his chair and backs a step away from the table.</p><p>"C'mere. For real. It's time to introduce you."</p><p>Buck motions one more time and Eddie relents, going to stand next to his best friend. Buck grabs him and faces him towards the table.</p><p>Eddie only has a moment to process his confusion before Buck is directing his gaze higher up, to the mirrored wall behind their table.</p><p>"Eddie, my boyfriend. Boyfriend, Eddie."</p><p>Eddie frowns, his confusion growing.</p><p>Hen chuckles a bit, "It's a good thing you're so pretty, Eddie."</p><p>Eddie searched the mirror but only sees himself and Buck. Himself. <em>Himself.</em></p><p>Eddie turns to Buck, "We're best friends," is what leaves his mouth.</p><p>"We could be more." Buck smiles, gently, "Can I try something?"</p><p>Eddie nods yes, not knowing what he was going to do, but knowing he would trust Buck with everything.</p><p>Buck grasps Eddie's face in his hands, palms catching on Eddie's stubble. His fingers slide along his jawline and Eddie feels… floaty. He doesn't know what to call it, his stomach is a mess, his hands are shaking with nerves. But he is excited, giddy. Buck's hands on his face is the best thing he's felt in a long time.</p><p>Buck presses his lips, so softly, to Eddie's. Eddie knew it was coming, knew what Buck's hands holding his face in place meant, could see Buck inching closer to his face. Yet, when their lips connect Eddie is shocked. He exhales heavily, and even as his lips part slightly Buck keeps the kiss PG. Just his mouth catching Eddie's bottom lip between his own. Just a dry press, over almost as soon as it started.</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p><p>Eddie must have a look on his face, because Buck laughs softly. He's still got his fingers resting lightly on Eddie's cheeks. They trail down to Eddie's chin, and Buck pinches it, softly, and then let's go.</p><p>"But. But, we're, like, friends. We're best friends."</p><p>"Yeah, we are. We could be more. Right? Have you really not noticed us getting so much closer recently? We're co parenting Chris. I have claimed him as my own, there's no taking that back. We act like a family. We never correct people who think we're together or who think Chris is mine too."</p><p>"Why would we?" Eddie heard himself say, faintly. His mind is swirling, flashes of too-familiar touches, almost cuddling, Chris going to Buck for help as often as he goes to Eddie.</p><p>Buck says something else, maybe to Eddie or maybe to Hen, Chim, and Bobby. Eddie couldn't tell you. His whole world view is shifting. He never had thought about guys like this. What it would mean to have a relationship with Buck, or really any guy. Eddie had fooled around with some guys in the army, but it was just jerking off at the same time. It wasn't really hooking up with a guy.</p><p>Eddie is knocked out of his thoughts when Buck shakes him a little.</p><p>"Are you having, like, a full on sexuality crisis?"</p><p>Eddie only manages a nod. Buck swears, then he begins talking much quieter than he was before. These words are just for Eddie, not for the rest of the table. "I'm sorry. I assumed you were into guys too. And that you, like, new it. I shouldn't have started this here, in front of everyone. Can we go home and talk?"</p><p>Eddie might nod, he doesn't remember. He thinks he waves to the table as Buck ushers him out the door.</p><p>Once in the car, Buck makes sure Eddie is buckled in and starts talking. "Okay. Do you want help to think through this? Or do you want to sit and think in silence on the way home?"</p><p>Eddie noticed that Buck said "home" twice now. He hoped they weren't going to Buck's apartment though, Eddie wanted to lay down in his own bed for a while after this night.</p><p>"Talk, I think."</p><p>Buck nods, his hand twitches, laying against the gear shifter like it always is. Eddie has the strangest urge to grab it and entwine their fingers. Eddie tears his gaze away and instead focuses on Buck.</p><p>"Okay. I'm going to run you some scenarios and you're going to say how you feel about them."<br/>
Buck waits to continue until Eddie voices his agreement, "Good. So, you know when we have movie nights and Chris wants to lay on his beanbag, so we sit next to each other on the couch? What if instead, we were cuddling. Or holding hands. How would that make you feel?"</p><p>"Good. Probably good, I think." Eddie turns his face back to Buck's hand. "Can I - I mean, can we try? Right now?"</p><p>Eddie trails his fingers across the back of Buck's hand and Buck immediately twists it around so they can slide their fingers together. Eddie hides his grin.</p><p>"Yeah, good."</p><p>Eddie can hear Buck's smile in his voice, "Good. Good. Okay. Now what if Chris wasn't there. It was just us watching a movie, and we were shirtless. And we were making out. How does that make you feel?"</p><p>Buck must notice when Eddie's fingers tighten around his, but he doesn't mention it.</p><p>"I don't know. A little confused. I never thought of us like that before. You've been my best friend for so long, Buck." Eddie pauses, gathering his thoughts. Buck stays silent, giving him time. "I think it sounds good, though. I think ‘us’, together, sounds nice. I always thought it had a nice ring to it when Bobby says 'Buckley Diaz' when he's yelling for us." Eddie admits, shyly.</p><p>Buck turns his grin on Eddie, "Me too. I don't want to rush you, Ed, okay? I didn't know that you didn't know. I always knew you were worth the wait, so I was waiting until you were ready. I can still wait until you're ready."</p><p>Eddie suddenly noticed they're parking in his driveway, he hadn't realized they stopped.</p><p>Buck's grin suddenly turns wicked. "Did you like it when I kissed you?"</p><p>Eddie squints hard at Buck, fighting a blush. "Yes."</p><p>Buck smirks, "Well once you're ready, there much more where that came from."</p><p>"Buck!" Eddie groaned, hiding his face with his free hand. Buck only laughed, sweeping his thumb on the back of Eddie's hand in comfort.</p><p>Eddie squeezes his hand in return, before getting out of the Jeep.</p><p>In the house, Buck disappears in the kitchen. Eddie can hear him tinkering around with something, but he thinks Buck is just giving him a minute to process.</p><p>Eddie didn't think he'd be jumping into bed with Buck anytime soon. Well at least not for sex. Eddie certainly wanted to snuggle tonight. The thought made him blush, but it also made him giddy.</p><p>God, he felt like he was in highschool. He hadn't felt this happy and excited at the prospect of dating someone since freshman year. It took him three months to get the courage to ask out his lab partner. He's glad Buck took the first step, because Eddie may have never figured it out.</p><p>Even Shannon hadn't felt like this. Him and Shan had been mutual friends for a while before they got set up. It was just easy to date, they had all the same friends, they liked each other fine. Sex was fine. Eddie never felt butterflies like this.</p><p>Buck peaked out of the kitchen, "Hot chocolate? Or I can give you another minute. Or I can go home. Whatever you want, Eddie."</p><p>Buck seemed nervous, and that's when Eddie realized he hadn't done anything yet to indicate to Buck that he felt the same.</p><p>So he rose, met Buck at the dining room table and grabbed a mug from him.</p><p>"Why hot chocolate?" He asked, working up his courage.</p><p>"It's my favorite comfort food. Or comfort drink, I guess. Makes me calm down, and it's yummy."</p><p>Eddie laughed softly. Such a Buck thing to say.</p><p>"I-I haven't had a lot of time to figure out how I feel. But this makes me excited, Buck. Okay? I want to try this. I hope you'll be patient, I don't have a great track record with relationships. Certainly not ones with a guy." Eddie broke off, uncertain. He leaned into it when Buck started rubbing his back.</p><p>"Not much is going to change, really. I mean. We already have sleepovers. I just won't be on the couch anymore, we'll hopefully I won't be on the couch." Buck grinned at him, "We have movie nights, we'll just be able to cuddle more. I'll hold your hand, or I won't hold if you don't want to do public displays. Chris won't have a problem with it…. I kind of already told him."</p><p>Eddie turned on Buck, wide eyed.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that. He asked about our relationship. I told him we were friends, but we might become more. I told him nothing would change, I'd just be around more. And if it didn't work out, still nothing would change. I'd be around just as often. Relax, Ed. He asked me, he saw what he saw and drew his own conclusions. He wasn't wrong, either."</p><p>"Little genius," Eddie muttered, not angrily.</p><p>Eddie asked Buck to stay over, and Buck agreed happily.</p><p>Once they were settled in bed, Buck staying firmly on his half, Eddie began to relax.</p><p>"Buck," he whispered.</p><p>"Hm, what's wrong?" Buck muttered sleepily.</p><p>"No, nothing. I'm just, I feel-" Eddie broke off, uncertain.</p><p>Buck clicked on his bedside lamp and the light was enough to illuminate both their faces. Bucks sleep-soft eyes and his easy, disarming smile is what gave him courage.</p><p>"It feels right." Eddie finally manages, blushing wildly. When Buck beams at him, Eddie smiles, shyly.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so too."</p><p>Eddie's shy, soft smile stayed in place as he hesitantly scooted closer to Buck. Buck shut his lamp off and then raised his arm, letting Eddie settle where he wanted. Once Eddie stopped fidgeting, Buck circled his big arm around Eddie and tightened it in a strong hug.</p><p>"Goodnight, Eddie."</p><p>"Goodnight, Buck."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>